Baby Bibs And Guns
by Shh - my pen name is pen name
Summary: "Aki, hunny calm down!" "You painted the nursery PINK! Were you not listening when I said BLUE for BOY!" "Uh..." "Akito calm down, your pregnant, you shouldn't be running around chasing the father with a gun!"  Yes Akito is pregnant and Shigure is daddy!
1. Month One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does…

* * *

First Month/When 'it' happened, NOT A LEMON.

Akito's Point of View

"I'm home my dear flower of beauty, whom shines like the sun she doesn't like~!" Damn, that dog's back and he ruined my peace. I don't care if I married him, I still enjoy watching him grovel in pain, grr!

"Hello."

"Dear Aki, what's wrong you look annoyed?"

"You _disturbed_ me!"

"Oh I did!" Grr, him and his annoying smirk! "I think you should smile and enlighten the beauty residing upon you face!"

"No."

"But Aki!"

"EEP!" And with that I was somehow thrown over his shoulder and carried up the stairs. "Ha ha ha! Stop it before I shoot you in the head with my gun, that I keep under the bed to shoot certain people with! Ha ha ha ha!" Of course he would tickle me mecilessly, but I can't deny my love for him. He paused for a minute, staring into my eyes, his brown ones holding my gaze. Unlike the usual playfull dance his eyes gave, they now held one of passion and...lust. He lightly kissed me and I couldn't help but deepen it. And from then on things just kept getting hotter ...

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry this is short, but it is mainly an introduction. This is going to count as month one and I will finish this story, mwuhahahaha (I've noticed most of these are dicontinued). Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up later! - Shh - My Pen Name Is Pen Name_


	2. Month Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does…

* * *

Month Two

Akito's Point of View

"I'M WHAT?" Infront of me stands the ever-so-emotionless Hatori, who has the nerve to tell me I'm pregnant and even more, daring enough to tell me the offspring's father is my bastard of a husband, Shigure!

"You. Are. Pregnant. "

"RWAR!"

* * *

Shigure's Point of View (Still Month Two)

"AHHHH!"

"Huh? OW!" I had heard a scream and turned around only to be punched in the face and fall into Aaya. "What was that for?" I whined clutching my now bloody nose.

"I'M PREGNANT AND IT'S YOUR BASTARD SPERMS FAULT! I WILL KILL YOU, YOUR BLOOD RAINING DOWN IN TORRENTS, YOUR FLESH BURNING TO A CRISP!"

"Congradulations, Akito-san I'm so happy for you two!" Oh, sweet Tohru.

"Shut up stupid girl, I bet you don't even know how babys are created!"

"Yea, I will start desighning the childs clothes now!" Yes make its dresses tiny.

"Shut up snake, you don't even know what sex it is yet!"

"Which is what you to did!" Hiro, do you like anyone?

"Stupid dog probably raped her."

"Kyo, why must you accuse me of such awful things?" Let the fake tears fall.

"Poor child, having them two as parents..."

"Yuki I'm insulted! ...Again!" Ha ha, Kureno's sulking in the corner!

**BAM!**

"OW, Aki why did you hit me with a vaccum cleaner!" Ow, that hurt...

"I'M MAD!" Ooh, Aki's seething.

" I thought hormones and pissyness started later..." I did too Haru...

"I think Akito's just naturally like this..." Momiji your not really helping...

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!**

So the 'happy' couple ran out the door back to their house, one whacking the other with a vaccum cleaner.

* * *

The Next Morning

Akito's Point of View

Ugh! It's SEVEN in the MORNING, I have to PUKE and I'm to lazy to get up!

"BLEH!"

"AHHHH!"

Proble solved; puke on the husband next to you.

_And so month two continued... not so happily in Shigure's case._

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry that was a bit lame, nut I hope you enjoyed. Will get more interesting as the eggects increase, hahaha! - With Love like Akito's, Shh - My Pen Name Is Pen Name_


	3. Month Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does…

The Third Month

Shigure's Point Of View

For the past two months Aki has woken up _every_ morning and puked on me. We have gone through fifty-seven bed covers and, due to this puking she has been rather...irritable. Hatori had been here a few times trying to calm her down, Aaya was always here - he was excited to make clothes for the child -, and Akito demanded Tohru be here and serve her food. I have also been considering; will the child have magic powers due to the mother being god? I hope it has flirting powers!

"Tohru-baka make me some Kureno legs!" Akito demanded, and why must she refer to foods as their old zodiac-person?

"Y-y-you w-want me t-to cut of-f K-Kureno-sans l-legs?" Oh Tohru, if only you weren't so innocent.

"NO BAKA, I WANT SOME FRICKEN CHICKEN LEGS!"

"O-oh, of course! Gomen Akito-sama!" Sigh, there yelling can be heard all the way up the stairs in our bedroom. Ew, this is gross! Do I really have to clean up her puke! Well I'm finished now, so I sall go down stairs and greet my _lovely_ wife. Wah, this is so depressing; my wife is going to get fat, although on the bright side her boobs will get bigger! Hee-hee!

**BAM! **

"Ow!" I walked down the stairs only tob be hit in the head, violently, with a plate and various chicken legs.

"I WANTED BAKED KURENO, NOT FRIED!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Akito-san! I'll go make it right now!" Poor little Tohru-kun, I wonder what will happen if Kyo comes over and sees this mess!

"Aki, honey, lets not throw plates at people, perhaps?"

"It's YOUR fault!" Great, she's still blaming me.

* * *

Month Three, Still

No One's Point Of View

"Akito-Sama, what color do you want the childs clothes to be~?" Ayame sang with an excited glow in his eyes.

"HOW SHOULD I FRICKEN KNOW? DO YOU THINK I COULD TELL YOU WHAT GENDER IT IS YET? WELL GUESS WHAT, I CAN'T! SO WHOOP-DEE FRICKEN DOO!" Akito was not in her best of moods today, and the screaming Aaya was not helping.

"Pink? Bedazzled? Rainbow?" And Aay appears to not have noticed this.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I ORDER TOHRU TO COOK YOU!"

"Uh..."

"TOHRU! I WANT SOME FRUITS PUNCH AND I WANT IT NOW!"

"O-of course Akito-sama!"

" AND IF THERE AREN'T ANY PEANUTS IN IT, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY! HEAR ME, BITCH? RUE IT!"

"Peanuts?" Aaay probably would have been safer if he had left, but no one ever said he held extreme intelligence.

"Um, Akito-sama?"

"WHAT?"

"Does this mean that I stir the peanut butter into the fruit punch?" Tohru asked timidly.

"NO, I WANT A FIG AND RASIN SALAD!"

_And let the hell begin. So, month three continued ever so _wonderfully_ in that _happy_ home._

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyd, and I know Akito becomes nice and all that, but I like her better this way! Hee hee! - With Love like Akito's, Shh - My Pen Name Is Pen Name_


	4. Month Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does… maybe someday I'll eat the books and say I 'pwned' them, ha ha!

* * *

Month Four

Shigure's point of View

**BAM! **There goes another plate. I wonder what she wants now...

"I WANT WALNUT JUICE!" Questioned answered, but what's walnut juice?

"Um, Akito-sama, what's that?" Poor little Tohru having to serve Akito, but why hasn't Kyo came and gotten her yet?

"STUPID GIRL! I... love... unicorns..." There she goes with the moodswings again, sigh. Well while she's in a good mood, maybe I should ask her about the baby getting super powers.

"Akito, beautiful?"

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking... Will the baby have superpowers since you were god? Like super-flirt or super-seduction?"

"WHAT? YOU BAKA, NO IT WILL NOT HAVE SUPERPOWERS! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?"

"Um, well... You know... "

**BAM!**

"OW, OW! Momiji is not a baseball bat, so please stop hitting me with him!"

"Akito, your pregnant and activities such as these are prohibited!" Thank god, Hatori's here to save me!

"Tohru, can I have some frozen strawberries?" These moodswings, are they supposed to be this bad and random?

"Um, o-of course! I'll go get them right now!"

"Thank you!" And now Akito is munching on frozen strawberrys as if they were sent from 'happy-world'.

**WHAM!**

"I WANT MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!" So Kyo's finally here to save his girlfriend, of course I highly doubt Akito will allow this.

**BAM!**

"Akito-sama you just shot Kyo!"

"WELL TOHRU IS MY COOK RIGHT NOW AND HE WAS ANNOYING ME!

"..."

_So month four continues...interstingly! Next month we shall find out the baby's gender! Ha ha!_

* * *

Authors Note: I've been making the chapters rather short, and I'm curious to your opinions on this... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Dedicated To iFellOffMars for talking sitting by me... and answering my question. Tee-hee!


	5. Month Five

**No baka, I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Month Five

Akito's Point of View

"It is a ... boy!" Hatori stated excitedly, but was obviously nervous about my opinion. The fact was though, I was ... _happy._ I wouldn't let this child have a childhood like I did, ad I would be the loving mother I had always wanted. I want to name it - him - Akira, after my father. Of course, what stupid name will I have to fight Shigure for?

"I'm ... so happy..." Hatori seemed surprised by this answer, but I think this was going to be the start of Shigure and I's _happy _family life.

"I wonder what stupid name Shigure will come up with ... ?" This was more of a statement than a question.

"I would like to name him Akira, and if I have to slowly roast him over a fire until he agrees I will."

"Knowing you Akito the child will be named Akira."

"Yes, yes it will be."

Akito's Point of View

I arrived home pissed. I of course now have the excuse of hormones - although, this would of annoyed me anyway - but, not only had the car in front of me been randomly speeding up and then braking, it had been an annoying color.

WHAM!

"Akito-sama, is everything all right?" Tohru; I can't say I love her, but she made good food.

"No, it is not all right, and I want some pickled oranges!"

"R-right away Akito-sama!" Tohru scurried into the kitchen and I followed her. "So did you find out what gender the child is Akito-sama?"

"Yes ... it is a boy."

"That's great Akito-sama, do you have any ideas on what you would like to name it?"

"Akira, after my father."

"That's wonderful, but I wonder what Shigure will want to name it?"

"I ... am afraid to know, but I will kill him if I have to, now where are my pickled oranges?"

"S-sorry, right here!"

"Thank you!" Ugh, my mood swings annoy even me.

"Akito, my beautiful flower from the rare lands of, of, uh... Persia! Of what gender is our child?" why did I marry this stupid bastard, and why Persia?

"A boy ... and we WILL name him Akira!"

"But Akito, I found the perfect name for our child already, Akira has already been used!" NO!

"NO, I said AKIRA so it WILL be AKIRA!"

"Well, what about Optimus Prime?

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?"

"Uh, an awesome one ... ?"

"And what exactly did you research in order to find this name, because it sure as hell isn't average!"

"Top ten stupidest names..." What a weak answer! Wait, he researched what?

"NO WE WILL NOT USE THAT NAME!"

"Well wat about Dionysus?"

BAM!

"NO! THE CHILD'S NAME WILL BE AKIRA!"

"But you were god, and since the child will be gods child it should be named after a god! Plus Dionysus was the greek god of SEX!"

**BAM!**

_And so Akito continued to whack Shigure with their 34' flat screen until he agreed to the name Akira. So month five continued._

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I make Akito a rather violent person and Shigure a pretty stupid, but I felt as if I should show a bit of Akito's soft side so I hope you don't mind.


	6. Month Six

****************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. **

**_Italics are the narrator..._**

* * *

Month Six

Shigure's Point of View

"SHIGURE, I SAID I WANTED THE NURSERY **BLUE** FOR **BOY**, SO WHY THE HELL IS IT PINK?"

"Uh..."

_Yes, it was true; Shigure Sohma had forgotten to paint the nursery blue. How he forgot that it was a boy and not a girl, well, the world may never know._

"AHHH!"

"AKITO, SIT DOWN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? YOU. ARE. PREGNANT. YOU. ARE. NOT. ALLOWED. TO. RUN. AROUND! NOT TO MENTION, IT IS TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE TO RUN AROUND CHASING PEOPLE WITH GUNS!" Thank god, Hatori's here to save the day.

"Thanks - pant - Ha'ri, - pant - you saved the - pant - day." Where did Akito get that gun?

"Well, I think she had every right. Just how did you forget the baby was a boy?"

"I don't know." Probably because the only reason I listened is the need to live ...

"Why don't you call that fag, Ayame and see if he'll help you design it." It was little signs like this that was telling me, she actually cares. Little hints that she wanted the clothes to be cute, she cared that the nursery was the correct color, and that she had checked up with Ha'ri more then necissary on the baby's health was showing me that the life of this child and the mothering she would provide is important to her. And although I wasn't showing it, I cared too; I wouldn't fail him as a father.

"Sure thing, beautiful."

"You might want to ask him to bring over some larger clothes for you." Akito simply nodded. Of course she was getting bigger, but she was just as beautiful in my mind.

"TOHRU, I WANT A FRUIT PUNCH CAPRI SUN!"

"Of course! Here's one, Akito-sama."

"Thank you..."

"I'm here!" Ayame announced, flouncing into the room.

"Okay, lets go work on the nursery." Hatori said, agreeing to help.

"AHHHHHH! I POKED THE STRAW THROUGH THE BACK OF THE CAPRI SUN! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"Oh no, I'll go get you a new one Akito-sama!"

"Well, I'm going to go help the others now." In truth I was just standing behind the wall. For a while now Akito had looked like she wanted to ask Tohru something, and I was curious.

"Here you go."

"Thank you... and Tohru ... would you like to ... would you like to go shopping with me for the baby ... ?"

"Of course Akito-sama, I'd love to!"

"Thanks ... NOW GO MAKE ME SOME FRIED KURENO!"

"Of course! Sorry Akito-sama!" How cute.

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry, I know this was not incredibly funny, but I wanted to show that Shigure and Akito do care. I tend to make Shigure an idiot so it's funnier, but it lessens the fact that he is quite excited to be a father and have a son. The next chapter will be up later. Dedicated to i-love-jasper-cullen, because even though she's my sister the review was quite sweet ;)! - Shh - my pen name is pen name_


	7. Month Seven

****************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does.**

_Italics are the narrator._

_

* * *

_Month Seven

Akito's Point of View

I now stood in front of Baby's-R-Us with a very agitated expression on my face, what a stupid name - Baby's-R-US? The driver in front of us was such an idiot he wouldn't have realized I had killed him if I had token a machete and slowly skinned the flesh off his face, and then sliced open his neck, then shooting him in the eye! Grr...!

*Flashback* 

"GIRL!" We're going shopping NOW!"

"O-of course, Akito-sama!" We had gotten in the car and began down the highway when some idiot cut in front of me and drove at only like 70mph! I prefer to drive at three-hundred miles per hour in a space-rocket shaped race car, and run over ANYTHING in my way.

"You f'n slow driver! Hurry-up before I JUMP OUT OF THIS ROCKET-SHAPED RACE CAR AND KILL YOUR STUPID WORTHLESS, PITIFUL, UNGRATEFUL SOUL AND DAMN IT TO HELL! RAWR!"

"A-a-akito sama, please calm down! This is the speed limit..."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

**WHAM!**

So as I stated earlier, I sped up, ran over the guys car with my awesome giant space-ship shaped race car, ran from the cops, scared Tohru, and got to my destination in one piece!

*End Flashback*

"I NEED A CRIB!" I demanded upon walking in the door, everyone just stared at me... including Tohru.

"I think they're this way Akito-sama~!" Tohru suggested, pointing to an isle all the way in the BACK!

"I DON'T WANT TO WALK THAT FAR! PUsK ME IN THE SHOPPING CART!" Ugh, those idiots.

"Umm... Sure Akito-sama!" And so that idiotic girl pushed me down the store to the back, and into the crib isle.

"These are all very beautiful, which one do you like, Akito-sama?" Which one did I like ...?

"That one looks like my urination!"

"Oh... that's interesting... How about that one, it's pretty!" She was right, it would match the room perfectly. Or I think so; Shigure lightly described the room, but he wouldn't let me see it yet...

"You!" I shouted at the stores attendent. "Get me that crib. NOW!"

"Uh..."

**Click!**

"NOW!" I shouted pointing a gun at her angrily.

"AHHHH!" Why is that stupid attendent making such a rocus?

"Put your hands up!' Exactly when did the police arrive, and why are they surronding me a Thoru? This is irritating. "Get down, you two are going to jail for possetion of weapontry, public disturbance and violence, and verbal assult, plus trumatic experience.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tohru screamed, ugh she's such a air-head.

"Stupid nub!" I should run them over with me space-ship shaped race car...

**Click! **

And so the question is; Will be able to erase their memories and get me out of this...

_So Month seven went on, a few days spent in jail because it took Shigure that long to realize Akito was gone, and a few mor because after he realized he didn't care!_

* * *

Authors Note: GOMEN NASAI! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I'M SO SORRY! AND I'M SO SORRY I FEKT IT NECISSARRY TO APOLOGIZE RITSU-STYLE! I'M SO SORRY! Anyway thanks for reading and leaving the aewsome-matical reviews!


	8. Month Eight

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, due to the public fear of my insanity... So they gave it to Natsuki Takaya, because she is not feared...  
**

**************

* * *

**

Month Eight

Akito's point of View

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! BURGLAR'S!" I screamed, jumping up and pulling a skud missile out of my purse and shooting the first three things I saw move.

"AHHHH!" Ha, it was there turn to scream. Actually I really knew this was my family, not burglars, but I wanted to hurt someone and this was the perfect excuse. Of course the lights were still on, but...

"AKITO-SAMA! You just shot Rin, Ren and Kagura!"

"Skin the boar I want bacon!"

"U-uh, h-how about I go get some b-bacon from the f-fridge instead...?" Tohru suggested nervously.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! REN IS LYING ON THE GROUND, REN IS LYING ON THE GROUND! AND THE HORSE IS TO!" I hope they are in pain...

"..."

"Well, since you were to busy before, we decided to throw you a baby shower now!" It was true all the girls were here, except Ayame and Ritsu.

"ALL I WANT IS BACON!"

"H-here you go, Akito-sama." Tohru handed me the delicious plate of bacon, it was...

"RAWR!" I screamed and shoved my face into the plate of bacon gobbling it up. "Thank you, Tohru."

"Let's open gifts now..." Hana stated. Why were Tohru's friends here? Oh, right they were dating MY family, growl!

"Here's the one from me..." Tohru handed me a small package covered in blue paper and images of printed rubber ducks.

"I despise ducks, unless they have been baked in an oven..." It was more of a thought then anything else.

"You on crack?" The stupid yankee asked.

"NO!" I screamed ripping of the paper to reveal powder blue blankets. I stopped. They were soft and small, and little images of puppy's running across the bottom. A small smile danced across my lips.

"Thank you." I cooed, without realizing it, but I felt the others also fall in sync with me. Kisa handed me her gift, which I accepted with a smile. Inside this were an assortment of powders and lotions and soaps for the child's bath along with a couple other small toys. From Arisa I received small dolls for the child, from Hana I was given little towels for after his bath, Kagura provided little books to be read, from Rin baby bottles, and from my idiotic Mother a dead skunk to hang from the ceiling of the nursery.

"Thank you!" And in the end I had to admit, that was fun and I was looking forward to raising this child - well, more then I already was.

_And so month eight continues in no peace whatsoever, shall peace come in month nine? Is peace even possible for a Sohma?_

_

* * *

_Author's Note: I am so sorry it's been taking as long as it has, to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day, thank you to all wonderful reviewer's and reader's - Shh - my pen name is pen name_  
_


	9. Minth NineThe Birthing

**************D****************isclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, due to the public fear of my insanity... So they gave it to Natsuki Takaya, because she is not feared...  
**

**************

* * *

**Month Nine - The Birthing

"Alright, Akito; breathe in, and breathe out." Hatori instructed. They stood in Akito's room, equipment surrounded them and Akito sat in her bed staring at him with a facial expression of pain and annoyance.

"MAYBE I WANT TO HOLD MY BREATH!" Akito bellowed.

"Aki honey, please do as Ha'ri says."

Shigure attempted to calm her down, but failed miserably.

"NO!"

"Akito, you need to do this! Breathe in and out!"

Akito breathed in, and then smirked rather creepily.

"I can smell it."

"The child?" Shigure questioned stupidly.

"The fear ... and the pain."

"What?" Hatori and Shigure questioned simultaneously.

"The fear that has been ignited deep within your souls and the pain residing in my mind. It smells so good...And feels so good."

"Uhh..." Both males unintelligibly 'stated' at this remark. You see, a while ago - yes a while ago - Akito's water had broke and right now she should be giving birth...but shes isn't, dot to some rather odd events...

*Flashback*

"This Bella chick pisses me off!" Akito bellowed, throwing _another_ glass jellybean replica at the TV.

"Rosalie's hawt!" Shigure remarked with a smirk. Honestly he wasn't that interested, but Akito's annoyance was an easy game.

**WHAM!**

Akito threw Hiro at the T.V., succeeding in breaking the fifth one during her pregnancy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akito screamed.

"Aki, honey, it's a little late for that war cry." Shigure replied in desperation, staring at the T.V. Ayame had thoughtfully bedazzled for them. Of course, he had also _thoughtfully_ programed the T.V. to play _only_ the Twlight Saga, New Moon, Eclipse and 'behind the scenes - Twilight shows and movies.

"OMM, MY WATER BROKE, YOU BAKA DOG!" Akito panted in obvious distress.

"The sinks fine," Shigure replied stupidly staring into the kitchen. "And what's OMM mean?"

"NO YOU-" Akito began only to be cut off by Hiro.

"What the hell were you watchin' Twilight for?" Hiro intterupted, staring at a shirtless Jacob in horror.

"Hey put that picture of my boyfriend down!" Shigure demanded in a mocking tone, his eyes playful.

"YOU WISH!" Hiro yelled back.

"HELLO! MY WATER BROKE!"

"Aki, the sink is fine!" Shigure scolded as Hiro stared at him in disbelief.

"She's about to have your child stupid!" Hiro shouted.

"No-"

"YES I AM YOU BAKA! **IT TOOK A KID TO TELL YOU THIS?** CALL HATORI! ... AND BUY ME SOME DUCT TAPE! **NOW!**"

"Duct tape?"

*End Flashback*

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Akito, when I say 'push', I need you to push okay." Hatori said, regaining his compusure.

"WAIT!" Akito demanded, duct taping Shigure to his chair.

"Aki, my flower, I wasn't going to run." Shigure assured her, finding it quite uncomfortable.

"IF I'M GOING TO FEEL PAIN, SO ARE YOU!" Akito hollered picking up a baseball bat and whacking her husband.

**WHAM!**

"OW!"

"Akito, we waited to long so your going to have to go natural. I cannot numb you." Hatori said, cringing.

**WHAM!**

Akito hit both of them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T NUMB ME? I HAVE TO FEEL MORE PAIN HEN NORMAL?

"Alright so when I say so push."

"Duh."

"OW! Shigure cried.

"YOU THINK YOUR IN PAIN? LOOK AT ME! I HAVE TO PUSH A FREAKING CHILD, OUT OF A WHOLE IN MY FREAKING VAGINA!"

"Well, I don't have a vagina..." Shigure mumbled weakly.

"ARE YOU SURE?" Akito hollered. With that statement, it just so happened that he was hit somewhere...ahem...

"WAIT!" Ayame cried, slamming open the door and running in holding a video camera.

"I will make this into a movie! Then we can show it to your little boy while we tell him about sex!" Ayame sang as if this was the most intelligent idea.

"Yes my snake, we shall~!" Shigure said recovering. Lucky for them Akito was to busy listening to Hatori right now to notice. They both went back to serious and Akito grabbed Shigure's hand. Ayame stood in the back, filming, and Hatori gave the instruction.

* * *

Eight Hours Later

The child was born without much complication, and Akito lay sleeping peacefully. Shigure held the child in his arms carefully, staring down at him in wonder. They had named him Akira, Akira Sohma after her father. The small child sleeping peacefully wrapped in blue blankets, the little heartbeat, fragile hands and soft skin. He was overwhelmed, amazed and before he could help a few tears slipped from his eyes. He was joyous and already protective of this little boy, and he would be the proud father, better then any other known to what was the zodiac.


End file.
